


New Horizons

by narcissistic_draym



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissistic_draym/pseuds/narcissistic_draym
Summary: Today, Goyong will meet for the very first time his future spouse that his Papa Pole specially picked for him.





	New Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Gresca is my guilty ship literally. My final exams ended today yeay but I still have thesis to do :(
> 
> Slight Mabinaldo because why not kasal na sila Tatay and Papa huhu and em so happy I witnessed it - tbh I can't write about Mabinaldo I DO NOT WANT TO TOUCH THE PROTECTIVE BUBBLE I BUILT FOR THEM. (They are too special in my heart so I cant)
> 
> Enjoy. I am a trash author dont expect for more. Kindly leave your thoughts it motivates me.

The sunlight is crisp and beautiful as it gently passes through the majestic windows of the Aguinaldo-Mabini household.

Gregorio is walking unhurriedly on his way towards his Tatay Miong's office. He could hear the excited laughter and  conversation of the servants across the gardens - a typical occurrence inside the mansion.

The gentle clacking of his shoes can be heard along the wide and quiet hallway as he keeps an impressive pace observing the various painting collections of his Papa Pole. Feeling relaxed and slightly confident, he makes an effort to knock on the big oak doors towards his Tatay Miong's office not like barging in without letting his presence known like he always do practice everyday.

The look of recognition and pride on his Tatay Miong's and the soft and welcoming smile of his Papa Pole's - it makes a warm tingling feeling in Gregorio's - Goyong is proud of himself - for being the perfect son his Tatay and Papa have always wanted.

“Ready to go my little eagle?"  Emilio Aguinaldo holds his son's shoulder and smiles warmly at him just like the good old times - it’s been five or seven years since Goyo last saw his Tatay removing his stoic mask (only just directly for him and not for his Papa Pole's) and it brings him enough hope and faith in himself that today will be perfectly fine.

"Stop it Miong. Never make your future in-laws wait for you. The Luna's do honour and grace people perfectly sync in time." Apolinario Mabini wheels himself towards the door, totally ignoring his second eldest and his husband. 

Goyong makes an indistinct sound and shakes his head slowly - they are on it again - bickering like kids (it only applies with his Tatay Miong whining again for his Papa Pole's attention) as though trying  to  work  out  just why  he is still standing there not following his Papa and Tatay towards to his own bridge of happiness.

 

* * *

 

Eduardo Rusca Luna is dressed in black from head  to  toe and Goyong loves the way he looks perfect and fragile on it.

Goyong is slowly heading up towards his fiance and his future in-laws. He is still at least a hundred meters away but his Tatay Miong's slow and sharp footsteps while pushing his Papa Pole's wheelchair is a perfect excuse for him to keep an impressive slow pace to match his parents; this have allowed Goyong to observe him in secret for a moment  or  two,  and  that  is  quite  long  enough  for  him  to  notice  the childish-like aura, the slightly slender yet sexy body and the handsome  features of his future spouse. Goyong stares - Eduardo's (or Rusca's or Ed's?) hair  is  falling  into  his  eyes, but Goyong can  see  enough to know that they are warm with glitter of playfulness sparkling on it and it is so much genuine, he feels a  foreign  desire to conquer that  he  is  almost  overwhelmed of what he is currently experiencing.

Goyong finds out that he couldn't get enough.

Goyong usually doesn't believe in love at first sights (he is a playboy - a womanizer -  if this marriage isn't his Papa Pole's wish then Goyong would pack his bags and disappear).

Goyong feels whole and real, for the first time in a long time. He is happy. He is exactly where he is supposed to be. 

 

* * *

 

The restaurant has a uniquely textured walls producing a smooth yet flowing look. It is almost as like Ed is in a famous vintage buildings back in Italy. The viny plants that clasp to the walls ever so freely give it a natural appearance. The marble tiled floor beneath him gives the restaurant a clean yet warm ambiance.

Ed should be feeling the dash of luxury and comfort yet to be frankly honest he feels nervous and unprepared to shoulder his family responsibility in an early age of twenty one.

“Our second youngest is finally settling down isn’t he?”

“No more pokers and parties any longer Rusca. No more playing around. You will now should learn how to be a responsible man. The  Aguinaldo-Mabini's are a family friend and a great partner. I hope you won't disappoint us any longer. ” 

“Manuel, please no more kind of this  conversation. I bet your brother will be a great spouse for his husband. The Aguinaldo-Mabini's won't regret choosing him for Goyong and my baby boy would probably swept him of his feet.”

Ed turns away seeking comfort on the unfamiliar surrounding, just in time to see Goyong's eyes lock with his. 

Ed  immediately turns into crimson as he disentangles himself from the  suffocating embrace of his Papa Tonyo - who,  on  closer  inspection Goyong thinks is so fierce looking and look much older for his age - maybe being a General of the Army is a tough job.

Ed harshly shoves his Papa Tonyo neatly onto his side in one swift  motion. Goyong without breaking the eye contact between them, successfully flattens an invisible crease  out  of  his suit and  turns  up  his  smile  several notches.

Ed watches,  mouth  slightly  open,  and  it's  several  seconds  before  he  is  able  to  drag  his  eyes away  from Goyong  and  focus  on  the smirking faces of his Papa Tonyo and Kuya Manuel,  who are now ready to stand by his side to greet, Apolinario Mabini and Emilio Aguinaldo his future in-laws.

Ed slowly blinks his eyes as he runs a hand fitfully through his nicely done hair partially ruining it and making it look so untidy yet unknowingly such an enchanting view in his fiance's eyes.

Ed is caught off guard - no one told him how charming and perfect Gregorio would be in flesh - the photos in the newspapers made no justice on his mesmerizing looks. Heart  hammering against his ribcage -  Eduardo hopes for the best.


End file.
